


Type

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Series: My Hero. [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their travels together, Lydia's discovered that the Dragonborn has a type. She isn't sure if she should chuckle about it or just shake her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type

The Dragonborn, as it turns out, had a _type_.

That was the type of gossip that would set Skyrim alight with whispers if it got out. People loved to hear who was interested in whom, and the Dragonborn's romantic preferences were always up for debate. As powerful a being as she was, there were many who would love, I felt sure, to know what chance they had with her.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you were) Dar'Zahyla tended to spend more of her time carousing about the wilds of Skyrim than she did socializing in the towns and cities. That is, she barely spent enough time around people for them to even learn her name and face, let alone anything else.

But as her housecarl, I was sworn to keep her safe. And I _knew things_ about her.

I noticed it first in her early forays into the smaller villages. She always seemed to be drawn to the village women before anyone else, eager to help however she could. Even when we were out on the roads, the Dragonborn made every effort to free women prisoners she saw, regardless of their political factions. All this roused my suspicions early, but they were not confirmed till her stint with the Alik'r warriors. In her efforts to help Saadia, she'd nearly killed a man trying to serve justice to a Redguard traitor.

Kematu had noticed it then, too. He’d taunted her in Swindler’s Den, demanding to know if Saadia had appealed to her _base instincts_. She'd denied it so vehemently that neither Kematu nor I could resist raising a brow at her outburst. Nonetheless, he'd left it alone till Dar’Zahyla had reluctantly turned Saadia over to him. “If I may,” he’d drawled, looking somewhere between amused and disapproving, “don’t let yourself fall for a pretty face. You’re better than that.”

She’d had the good sense to look embarrassed at the jibe.

I’d brought it up to her afterwards, as she shivered bitterly by the fire. (She’d _insisted_ on taking first watch, going so far as to pick me up and drop me onto the bedroll.)

“My Thane,” I spoke up, propping myself up on an elbow to speak.

She barely glanced back at me. “Yes.”

“Are you alright?”

Dar’Zahyla was quiet for a moment, absently tending the fire with a stick. “Yes.” She paused for a moment. “No.”

“Septim for your thoughts?” That made her smile.

“No. Thank you. I am merely disappointed at what happened today. That is all.”

I hesitated and then reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, my fingers sinking into her thick fur. She tensed briefly at the touch and then relaxed. “Were you…” I struggled briefly to come up with a word. “... _fond_ of her?”

She thought about it for a long moment. The tip of her tail twitched before lying still again. “I might’ve been.”

That sealed it for me, though I’d never say a word about it to anyone. It was honestly nobody else’s business but her own. But that was her type. Foremost, she was only interested in women. If the woman was particularly beautiful or particularly powerful, Dar’Zahyla was that much more interested. Mara help her if the woman was both.

I laid down in the bedroll, fighting back the urge to chuckle. Beautiful, powerful women.

That combination sounded like an incident waiting to happen.


End file.
